


Clint

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [102]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Ullr!Clint, because of course this is only set in Thor, but ehhhh, i wrote it specifically to have a second or third chapter if so desired, kind of a shit fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton hated being a Barton. Hated it with a passion.</p>
<p>He hated the abuse he had to deal with it, the betrayal, and the life he had because of his last name.</p>
<p>But most of all, he hated being a Barton because he wasn’t a Barton.</p>
<p>Or, at least, he wasn’t born a Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: Ullr!Clint please?

Clint Barton hated being a Barton. Hated it with a passion.

He hated the abuse he had to deal with it, the betrayal, and the life he had because of his last name.

But most of all, he hated being a Barton because he _wasn’t_ a Barton.

Or, at least, he wasn’t born a Barton. 

And his old man never let him forget it for 7 long years before the poor bastard killed himself and the lady in a car accident. 

The problem is, is that Clint Barton doesn’t actually know who he is. 

For 30 long years, Clint had tried to find the answer to his identity crisis - to no avail. 

Until a stupid 0-8-4 was found in the middle of bumfuck, New Mexico. 

 

~

“Coulson, I’m telling ya, this dude is legit” Hawk said as he watched the big blond sit in the holding cell.

“I’m sure your instincts are right Barton, but we still have to interrogate him” Coulson said with a sigh.

Clint shrugged his shoulders, “Okie doke Bossarino. I’ll be at the closest bar if you need me”

“Don’t drink too much Barton” Phil responded sarcastically. 

Clint just flipped him the bird and left the command room.

 

~

Clint was at the bar (beating the shit out of the locals at darts and pool) when the big dude from earlier, and an older guy walked in.

_“Coulson let this guy go? No way!”_ He hissed under his breath.

Shooting a text off to his supervisor, Clint made his way closer to the bar.

Within seconds he got a text back from Phil.

_Wanted to see him outside a holding cell. Track him and the doctor he’s with. Let’s see what they’re up to._

“Always with the agendas Phillip”

 

~

Clint was ontop of a roof three buildings over watching the blond guy, and the nerdy scientist chick hit it off.

“I’m freezing my balls off, and he’s a fucking Casanova”

Hunkering down deeper into his jacket, Clint watched as the lady scientist fell asleep and blond guy carried her back to her trailer. 

“Okay buddy, please be done so I can go back to the warmth of my tiny barracks” He murmured under his breath. 

Rubbing at his rudolph-esqe nose, Clint sighed in relief when the blond guy disappeared. 

Standing up straight, Clint packed up his stuff and turned to leave the roof. 

... and came face to chest with blond dude. 

“Holy shit” he muttered into a very firm pec. 

“Hello.” The man said with a smile.

Clint took three steps back and looked up into the guy’s eyes.

“Hey there.... buddy. Just enjoying the night here, but it’s getting late and I should-”

“I know you” The man said with a smile. 

Clint blinked, “Wait really?”

The man nodded. “I am Thor, Son of Odin. You are Ullr, son of Sif”

Clint looked right, and then left, and then back at the blo-Thor. “What”

“Many years ago, Sif bore a son. But the baby was kidnapped and brought to Earth. Sif tried many times to return you to Asgard, but it was futile. But Sif watched you, as did I. You grew despite your hardships and gained what powers you could in your mortal state. You are Ullr, a true son of Asgard”

Clint blinked, “Dude that’s the story of Hercules, what drugs are you on”

Thor frowned, “I am not on anything, except this building. You are truly the son of Sif. Why do you not believe me?”

Clint shoved his hands in his pockets. “You were trying to pull a hammer from the ground today and failed.”

Thor grimaced, “A worthy conclusion”

Clint nodded, “Yeah... So... If you’ll excuse me, I’m just gonna go”

Thor sighed, “One day you will know the truth of your heritage, and you will be at peace”

Clint snorted, “What, is that Sif lady you claim to be my mom gonna come down to Earth and tell me herself? Otherwise I’m gonna still think you’re full of shit”

Thor crossed his arms over his chest, “We shall see Ullr”

Clint shook his head, “The name’s Clint”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
